To ensure the comfort of passengers in motor vehicles, many vehicles are provided with forced air systems that provide heated or cooled air to the interior. However, the passengers are substantially immobile with their backs and thighs pressed against the seat cushions for prolonged periods of time. Consequently, those portions of their anatomy do not benefit from the cooling or heating provided to the more exposed portions of their anatomy., Porous cushion covers made of woven cane that provide an air space between the seat cover and the passenger permit limited air circulation to give some relief. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,702 issued 6/12/73 to Jacobs teaches a heat pipe assembly providing heating or cooling to the thermally conductive surfaces in contact with the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,430 issued 2/25/86 to Takagi et al teaches a vehicle seat that includes a seat rest and back rest with an air conditioning duct connected to each impervious rear panel and having a front panel made of an air pervious assembly. Between front and rear panels is air pervious cushioning material made of specially crimped and bonded fibers. THis separates front and rear panels and provides space for free movement of air from duct through front panel. The front panel includes a porous cloth outer layer and an open cell foam inner layer, to provide unobstructed flow of air through the surface.